


Got You Covered

by Aaawhyme



Category: Blizzard - Fandom, Overwatch (Video Game), Video Games - Fandom, junkrat/mei - Fandom, meihem - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Free Verse, Friendship, Gen, Junkers - Freeform, Meihem - Freeform, Multi, Oneshot, Other, and in game events, lightly inspired by a song, mei reevaluate's her opinion of the junkers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 20:59:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8462767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaawhyme/pseuds/Aaawhyme
Summary: Mei is alone on the point with the enemy and stares down the head of an arrow.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Lightly inspired by the song, 'Ready or Not' by Michael “Book” Chillak.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qVrumBAl_iM

Mei gripped the wound at her side, tossing up an ice wall to separate her from the Bastion that had stationed itself in the corner. The ruins of Ilios doing nothing to lend her shelter from the enemy. She had the other two to deal with now: Hanzo and D.VA.

Reinhardt had fallen, taken down mid ult, and with her own ult not yet ready, she'd quickly found she was alone on the point with the enemy. Having already used her Regeneration, she struggled to keep death at bay.

Is anyone coming? Panic whispered in her ear, as she bounced around the enemy. Is this it?

A rocket blast from the sky sent her flying backwards. She scrambled to her knees, but that was as far as she got. With a glance up, her heart ran cold, narrowing her eyes on the arrow pointed feet in front of her. 

Cursing in her native tongue, Mei felt the eerie calm that accompanied the acceptance of death. Squeezing her eyes shut, she awaited the end that was sure to come.

But the end didn't come. What greeted her instead was the heavy landing of two pairs of feet in front of her. 

"Gotcha covered, Mei't!" 

Wide eyes gazed up at the looming figures of Junkrat and Roadhog, separating her from the enemy. 

Roadhog took the hit of the arrow, brushing it off as if it were an itch. Junkrat shot off a round of grenades, scattering the enemy as his bodyguard charged forward, Whole Hog.

It was impossible to deny that Mei was glad to see them. And for a brief moment, found herself taking comfort in Junkrat's manic giggle. She smiled, rising to her feet.

Junkrat looked back at her with a grin of his own before launching himself into the sky to greet the opposing Pharah.

"Xièxiè." She whispered. Maybe he's not so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and critiques are very welcome. I want to improve my writing!
> 
> This is my first ‘fanfiction’ in a very long time and is based on an actual event that happened to me in game; being rescued by the two junkers made me feel ALIVE. 
> 
> I may post artwork of this quickshot, if I ever finish one.
> 
> Please let me know your thoughts!  
> Cheers!


End file.
